Une histoire de commande (EXO)
by Moonlyne
Summary: KyungSoo a fait une commande et, le jour où il la reçoit, il tombe sur un facteur plutôt étrange. (KaiSoo)
La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit. Un jeune homme de petite taille, au teint de porcelaine, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de firmament se lève soudainement de sur le canapé et court jusqu'à l'entrée, glissant plusieurs fois mais se rattrapant de justesse, manquant de faire une magnifique étreinte au sol dur et froid. Sa commande doit être arrivée. _Enfin !_ Il était vraiment pressé que ses emplettes arrivent. Faut dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus. En même temps, porter et laver le même boxer tous les jours parce que tous les autres sont trop petits pour lui… C'est énervant, selon lui. Alors il est heureux lorsqu'il entend cette sonnerie, qu'il trouve belle juste à ce moment-là.

Rapidement, il déverrouille puis ouvre la porte. Un jeune homme « en uniforme » de facteur portant un carton dans les bras se trouve en face de lui. En voyant le rouquin, et surtout la tenue dans laquelle il est… Le postier ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir, du moins un peu. Car son « client » est simplement vêtu d'un pantalon assez moulant. Il peut voir son beau visage d'ange, ses grands yeux de firmament, ses cheveux rouges en bataille, ses abdominaux finement dessinés, son appétissante peau laiteuse… Il pourrait même voir un peu plus, étant donné qu'il sait ce qui se trouve dans le carton. _Ce mec est trop canon, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance… Il faut que je sois persuasif. Il le faut absolument_ , pense le facteur, tombé amoureux du corps du beau rouquin.

 **\- B-bonjour…** Balbutie-t-il.

 **\- Bonjour** , fait le jeune homme aux grands yeux en souriant. **C'est bien pour moi ?**

 **\- Eh bien… Si vous êtes Do KyungSoo, alors oui, c'est pour vous,** se ressaisit le facteur.

Le dénommé KyungSoo hoche la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il tend les bras pour tenter de prendre le colis mais… Le postier ramène légèrement le colis contre lui, décidant de passer à la première partie de son plan.

 **\- Avant que vous ne les acquériez complètement, il faut que vous les essayiez un par un et que vous me montriez ils vous vont, s'ils sont trop petits, trop larges… S'ils ont un défaut, ou non, aussi. Vous savez, je suis un expert en ce qui concerne les boxers, j'en livre très souvent. On peut dire que je suis un conseiller, un très bon conseiller, dans ce domaine…**

Il louche dangereusement sur le torse du rouquin, qui, le remarquant ainsi que sa semi-nudité, rentre vite fait, prend un t-shirt qui traîne par la et l'enfile, avant de revenir à l'entrée et de faire à nouveau face à ce facteur qu'il commence à trouver… Bizarre, à cause de son comportement étrange. Pourquoi voudrait-il voir comment vont exactement les boxers au rouquin ? Non mais quand même. KyungSoo a choisi la taille des sous-vêtements sur le site sur lequel il les a commandés alors bon… Il n'a pas besoin de l'avis de ce postier pour savoir s'ils donnent bien sur lui ou pas… Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il observe ce type qui tient toujours le colis qu'il attend depuis si longtemps.

 **\- Juste, dites-moi… Pourquoi vous voulez savoir comment me vont les boxers que j'ai méticuleusement choisis sur internet ?** Demande KyungSoo en articulant et en accentuant certains mots.

Désarçonné, le facteur ne dit rien et, quelques secondes après, finit par dire, tout en essayant de se convaincre de ce qu'il dit :

 **\- C'est la procédure. Elle est très récente et peut paraître un peu farfelue, c'est vrai, mais maintenant, lorsque les clients commandent des vêtements, des sous-vêtements… Moi et mes collègues devons vérifier s'ils vont vraiment à ceux qui les ont achetés. Dans le cas contraire, les articles sont de suite renvoyés et on rembourse. Nous voulons que tout le monde soit satisfait.**

Le rouquin semble réfléchir un moment. Le facteur croit avoir gagné la partie. _Je vais enfin pouvoir à nouveau admirer son corps… Son putain de corps… Qui commence à me donner des envies… Malsaines ? Non, pas malsaines mais naturelles… Oui, naturelles. Personne ne peut rester de marbre devant ce corps d'apollon._

Seulement, une moue sceptique se forme sur le visage du rouquin.

 **\- J'y crois pas vraiment, à cette nouvelle procédure…** Ne peut-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

 **\- Et pourtant, vous devriez, parce qu'elle est véridique. Grâce à elle, nous pouvons beaucoup mieux satisfaire notre grand nombre de clients. Elle est vraiment nécessaire-**

 **\- Ton excuse pour pouvoir mater complètement et gratuitement mon mec est complètement bidon, tu sais ?**

Une jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, au regard charbonneux et au teint hâlé se tient maintenant derrière KyungSoo et entoure sa taille de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se met à fusiller le facteur du regard. Le rouquin retient de peu un sourire, tandis que le facteur, totalement désemparé, a des sueurs froides. Il détourne le regard.

 **\- Y a un truc à signer pour récupérer ces fichus boxers ?** Demande le bronzé, sans arrêter de fixer méchamment ce postier un peu trop intéressé par le rouquin à son goût.

 **\- O-oui** , balbutie l'autre.

Il lui tend, sans le regarder, un papier et un stylo. Finalement, c'est KyungSoo qui les prends et, signe, ce qui est plutôt compliqué étant donné qu'il n'a aucun support. Mais il y arrive et rend la feuille ainsi que le stylo et attend que le facteur lui donne le carton, ce qu'il fait de suite, avant de s'en aller. Le rouquin, quelques secondes après, lâche un petit rire et referme la porte. Son petit-ami, qui est plus grand que lui, recule, entraînant KyungSoo avec lui. Le rire de celui-ci devient plus sonore, calmant tout de suite la colère du brun envers le facteur qui est parti –et heureusement pour lui. Le plus grand finit par esquisser un petit sourire et baiser le cou du rouquin qui arrête de rire mais qui sourit à son tour et ferme les yeux.

 **\- J'ai bien fait de venir m'en mêler** , finit par dire le jeune homme à la douce peau hâlée. **Il allait sans doute essayer de te peloter… Et rien que le fait que quelqu'un te mate me fout en colère alors si ce type avait fait ça… Je l'aurais buté.**

 **\- Je le sais, JongIn.**

 **\- Je sais que tu le sais. Tu me connais par cœur, sourit le susnommé. Juste, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un sonne ou qu'un facteur te livre un truc que t'as commandé, mets-toi un t-shirt avant d'ouvrir.**

 **\- Comment tu sais que je n'en portais pas, au départ ?**

 **\- Je t'ai vu sortir du salon torse-nu, dès que ça a sonné. Donc t'as compris ? Mets-en un quand on sonne à la porte. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse voir ton corps de rêve.**

 **\- Je serai obligé d'en porter un lorsqu'on ira à la mer ?** Demande KyungSoo en riant.

 **\- N-non… Mais… Mais pour seulement deux raisons pour que tu puisses profiter du soleil –que tu puisses bronzer quoi– et te baigner tranquillement… Le seul problème, c'est que d'autres vont te mater…**

 **\- Pourquoi ils me materaient, comme tu dis ?**

 **\- A ton avis, Soo ? T'es beau, mignon et terriblement sexy… Surtout lorsque tu es en boxer ou en maillot. Tu vois, tu es vraiment trop agréable à regarder pour que personne ne pose son regard sur toi. Je ne veux pas qu'on te mate.**

KyungSoo rit, encore, en rougissant. Il adore JongIn et, même s'il est possessif, cela ne l'étouffe pas, ne l'énerve pas, ne le gêne pas. Au contraire, ça le fait rire et ça lui fait du bien. Car grâce à ce côté possessif de son petit-ami, il se sent vraiment aimé et est certain qu'il ne le quittera pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. _J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir… Il m'aime et n'est pas avec moi uniquement pour mon corps…_

 **\- Bon, je peux aller voir comment exactement sont les boxers que j'ai commandés ?** L'interroge le rouquin même s'il connait d'avance la réponse en observant le visage et plus précisément les yeux de son petit-ami.

 **\- Nan. En tout cas pas maintenant.**

JongIn le regarde intensément en lui souriant. Il le fait basculer et finit par se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

 **\- Encore ?** Fait KyungSoo en rougissant.

 **\- Encore, confirme JongIn. Et après, tu me feras un petit défilé avec tes nouveaux boxers… Enfin si tu veux bien, hein…**

Le retour du JongIn rougissant, doux et mignon à souhait fait craquer le jeune homme aux grands yeux.

 **\- Avec plaisir~.**

Le rouquin sourit encore puis le brun l'embrasse à la fois tendrement et passionnément avant de s'unir une nouvelle fois à lui.


End file.
